Nebula/LordRemiem
This page takes inspiration from the original M:AA villain. Bio The granddaughter of Thanos, Nebula's superhuman strength, durability, and mastery of advanced weapons and technology make her a powerful adversary in her own right. Class:Infiltrator Nebula's attack against Tacticians allow him to counter-attack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrapper's attacks against Nebula hit twice and never miss. Recruitment Nebula can be recruited by completing the Galactic Lockbox Collection. Lockboxes can be obtained during Special Operations - The New Kree Empire, by fighting the Group Boss Supreme Intelligence. Nebula: I perfectly know you'll hardly trust me, Agent, because I fought for a lot of time on my grandfather Thanos' side against the Earth and the whole galaxy. But believe me, I'm tired of Thanos' maddening domination plans, and of being nothing more than a pawn for him and his stupid Black Order. Now I want to change my role in this whole history, like my sister Gamora did before me. Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Opportunist' **Preemptively counters attacks from enemies with Opportunist debuffs **Immune to Opportunist debuffs *'Charge Absorption' **Enemies attacking Nebula gain Static Charge (Nearby electric attacks may spread to this target, dealing extra damage) **Gains Absorbed Charge when attacked by enemies with Static Charge (Increases damage dealt by 10%; Can stack up to 5 times) Abilities *Level 1: Sudden Strike **Type: Electric, Melee **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **Special: Follow-up Attack (50% chance to perform a follow-up) **Special: Opportunist (Has a chance to cause Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-balance, Staggered, or Winded; 30% chance for each debuff) *Level 2: Violent Display **Type: Electric, Melee **Target: All enemies **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **All enemies: Targeted (Attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit and crit) **All enemies: Incapacitation (50% chance to lose a turn) *Level 6: Divert Energy **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Nimble (50% chance to avoid enemy attacks) **Self: Combat Awareness (Counters next attack taken) *Level 9: Surprise Attack **Type: Electric, Melee **Target: One enemy **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Exploit Opportunity (Deals extra damage against targets with Opportunist debuffs) **Special: Unleash Charge (Consumes all stacks of Absorbed Charge to increase damage dealt) **All enemies: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) Team-Up Bonuses *'Far Far Away': Heroes from space *'Galactic Duo°': Nebula and Ronan 616/Ronan 1610/Ronan 199999 *'Galactic Sisters°': Nebula and Gamora *'Martial Art Masters': Heroes who are known to be proficient with martial arts *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains *'Tiny Transistors': Cybernetic heroes *'Titanomachy': Bonus for bringing two heroes with a grudge or vendetta against Thanos *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Heroic Battles Spectre & Princess Luna & Cho'Gath vs Proxima Midnight & Supergiant & Nebula Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Electrical EISO': grants Faraday Cage - Immune to Electrical and Energy attacks Gamora & Nebula vs Thanos Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Charging EISO': Grants High Voltage - Absorbed Charge increases all stats by 10% in addition to its other effects Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Marvel Category:Lockbox Category:Infiltrators